Love me do
by Matilda Keehl
Summary: "Debes madurar, Maxwell. No puedes actuar toda tu vida como un niño idiota". ¿Y qué si quería serlo? ¿Y qué si era como era? Max disfrutaba de la facilidad de ser un niño idiota, hasta que el mundo cambió. Y él tuvo que cambiar. Y no entiende cómo podrá volver a ser el mismo niño idiota que rompió el jarrón más costoso de la familia.


_**¡Hola! Gracias por decidir a leer esto.**_

 _ **Espero sea de su agrado.**_

 _Across the Universe_ _y sus personajes **NO** son de mi propiedad. Esto es sin fines de lucro._

* * *

 **Love me do**

 _"In my life, I love you more"_

* * *

Maxwell Carrigan recuerda a Rob; su primer cachorro.

No era un perro de raza, como aquella buena mascota de la que los Johnson (sus vecinos) tanto presumían cada tarde que daban un paseo para regodearse con altanería por el vecindario. Max los detestaba, como detestaba a ése pedante Springer Spaniel Inglés. En realidad, siempre había encontrado el mundo de los adultos demasiado aburrido, incoloro e insoportable. Él no crecería para convertirse en su padre, o en los Jonhson.

No, Maxwell Carrigan era feliz escondiendo al pequeño y delgado Rob bajo su cama.

 _"Debes liberarlo, o papá se enfadará cuando lo encuentre"_ ; dice Lucy, su pequeña hermana, como siempre mirando por el bien de las personas a su alrededor, especialmente de él. Max, de tan sólo catorce años recién cumplidos, torcía los labios en una irónica sonrisa (que lo acompañaría a partir de entonces) y encogía los hombros despreocupado.

 _"Que se joda"_ , y con tal respuesta, proseguía a jugar con el perro de mala pinta. Lucy suspiraba con resignación, y era cuestión de segundos para verse arrastrada a la alegría que su hermano mayor desbordaba, y cedía a ser su cómplice en cada travesura.

Y a tan sólo tres días después, su padre encontró al polizón de la nave Carrigan. Pese a las súplicas de la dulce Lucy, y las maldiciones del primogénito, el hombre de la familia no tuvo piedad alguna, y mandó al pequeño Rob a la perrería, donde los dos niños sabían el lamentable final que tendría el delgado, mal visto y leal Robbie.

Quizá fue ahí, justo en el momento en el que sus ojos azul se enfrentaron a los de su padre y escuchó las peores palabras que el mundo podía haberle recitado en su corta vida: _"Debes madurar, Maxwell. No puedes actuar toda tu vida como un niño idiota"._ Max recuerda con claridad el haber tirado un caro florero en señal de rebeldía, de mostrar que su rabieta tenía más seriedad de la que algún adulto podría siquiera imaginar.

Oh, él se encargaría de ser un niño idiota tanto como quisiera serlo.

Y ahí va, corriendo como si la vida se le fuese en ello. Y ríe, porque, ¡joder! ¿Por qué no habría de reír? No le importa que esté a segundos de ser atrapado para recibir la mayor de las palizas en su vida, pero entonces la suerte le sonríe (o la coincidencia; Max no cree en el destino) cuando el pálido muchacho abre una puerta, como si fuese un pasadizo secreto, y el rubio desaparece de la vista de su depredador. Aún así, sigue corriendo, y escucha los pasos detrás de él.

Su nombre es Jude. Y es extranjero, y su acento es divertido, y le recuerda a Rob.

Mientras bebe, fuma, juega, y es un niño idiota como sólo él sabe serlo, la compañía de Jude es un complemento que nunca antes había sentido. Quizá porque, de alguna forma, él entiende la soledad y el rechazo a ser algo que nunca se podrá ser. Jude es como Robbie, con la diferencia de que habla. Lo escucha, lo comprende, juega con él, ríe de sus bromas, añadiendo también su especial debilidad por la dulce, increíble y hermosa Lucy Carrigan.

Su padre vuelve a pedirle que madure, su madre vuelve a preocuparse. Lucy trata de salvarlo, Jude se limita a apoyarlo, porque por dentro, es tan idiota como lo es Maxwell.

 _"¿New York?" A papá le dará algo"_ , asegura su hermana, una vez que han pasado a dejarla de vuelta en casa. La casa que Max jamás llamó un hogar.

Maxwell Carrigan sonríe con descaro e ironía, alza los brazos al cielo, y entonces grita:

 _"¡Que se joda!"_

Lucy ríe. Jude ríe. Él ríe.

Y todo está bien, porque no le importa ser un niño idiota.

(O eso cree).

Entra por la ventana. Mojada hasta los pies, pequeña, sucia y golpeada; pero no está asustada, en sus ojos rasgados se alza una barrera de fortaleza que le desconcierta (y se pregunta si alguien más lo ha notado). Una explicación breve es suficiente, y no hay necesidad de sentir lástima por ella. Aún así, le invitan a formar parte de aquel grupo extraño de inadaptados. Le invitan a compartir un espacio que pertenecía a él y Jude.

Vuelve a recordar a Rob; pero no de aquella forma infantil que tuvo cuando conoció a Jude, sino que en ésta ocasión, Max recuerda con mejor claridad la figura de Robbie en su vida. Es pequeño, como ella. Delgado, justo como la chica que apenas ocupa un espacio significativo en su cama. Alegre, porque la risa de Prudence es demasiado para todos.

Y hay algo más, algo que le asusta, algo que le hace querer no sentirse (ni actuar) como un niño. Sabe que, más que un espacio en su cama o una silla en el pequeño comedor, hay algo más que él está perdiendo ante Prudence.

Pero no quiere saber que es. Porque es un niño idiota. Y los niños idiotas no pierden tiempo en asuntos como aquel.

Así que ignora su necesidad de regocijarse en el placer de su cuerpo desnudo sobre el de él (y aceptar que ya no sucederá); ignora la forma en la que le rodeaba con un brazo y la acercaba a su cuerpo cuando era turno de compartir cama con ella (él nunca hacía eso, pero ella es tan pequeña que no importa); ignora la forma en que llama su atención con insistencia cuando los oscuros ojos de la chica se pierden en la figura de Sadie (duele un poco no ser el centro de su atención); ignora lo mucho que le gusta pintar una sonrisa en su aniñado rostro cuando su mundo interno se rompe, y la obliga a encerrarse en algún lugar del departamento.

 _"Demonios, Max"_ , le regaña Sadie, cuando Prue se ha ido.

Él sonríe, con la ironía característica de su sonrisa de niño idiota, pero no dice nada. No quiere, o no puede. Quizá Prudence lo sabía, quizá lo sabía mejor que él y por eso se había alejado. Quizá eran otros motivos. No lo sabía. Y pensaba en la facilidad con la que entendía a Rob, a Lucy y a Jude, y lo complicado que era lidiar con Prudence.

Su querida Prudence.

Su risa se ha ido, como se irá su libertad. Y Maxwell Carrigan ya no sabe cómo ser un niño idiota cuando su mundo se desmorona, y todo el peso cae en sus hombros. El peso de una patria autoritaria y cruel, hipócrita y sin sentido. Una patria que no tiene el derecho de negar. Una patria que, en realidad, le ha quitado todo derecho alguno.

 _"Del cuello para abajo, todo funciona perfectamente"_ , es su respuesta una vez que Jude ha vuelto. ¡Ah, Jude, Jude, Jude! Lucy estará feliz.

Y después de todo, porque realmente parece que ha pasado todo, canta. Canta, y ríe, y casi es feliz, e intenta olvidar. Y Lucy sonríe, y besa a Jude. Y Sadie canta, y Jojo toca. Y escucha una bomba, pero es su imaginación, y se estremece, y quiere llorar. Pero Prudence canta, y todo está bien. Y Rob ladra en algún pensamiento al fondo de su mente. Y su padre grita que madure. Y Max ríe, pero nadie lo nota. Y vuelve a entonar _"All you need is love"_ , y atrae a Prue hacia él, y hace cosquillas en su oído con la punta de su nariz.

—Te amo.—Susurra. Y ya no hay gritos, ni botas que corren por el lodo, no hay bombas ni olor a medicamento, o llanto. Y Sadie se escucha al fondo. Y Prudence ríe.

—También te amo.—Dice ella.

Quizá se debe a que su risa, como una niña, le remonta a su infancia. Quizá es porque a su lado, no se siente tan perdido, o quizá es porque ambos están tan perdidos y rotos que sus pedazos complementan un corazón, una voz.

Quizá es porque Prudence también es una niña idiota, o porque ella lo hace sentir el niño idiota de nuevo. Aún después de Vietnam.

Aún después de todo... De todo, es ella. Y es Jude. Y es Lucy. Y vuelve a ser Prudence. Y es Rob.

Y aunque nada funcione bien, más que del cuello hacia abajo, Max sabe con certeza la respuesta: Es un niño idiota, y los niños idiotas deben amar sin medida.

(Y drogarse, y beber, y ser tan malditamente sin vergüenza como siempre le gustó ser).

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Sé que no soy la única persona cuyo personaje preferido en Across the Universe fue **Max.** Él es tan... Bueno, él. No tengo palabras._

 _Esto se me vino como un flash de inspiración, y espero les haya gustado y me lo hagan saber con un review. Para ser sincera, Max/Prudence pudo conmigo y asklsladlñ, pero me es difícil explicar exactamente a éstos dos, y no sé si lo logré en el escrito. O si logré siquiera plasmar la esencia de Max._

 _En fin, ¡muchas gracias por leer!_

 _ **Scherbatsky** uniéndose a la campaña viral en **FF** que dicta lo siguiente: _ "Agregar a favoritos sin dejar review es como tocarme una teta y salir corriendo".

 _No me manoseen, descarados._

 _ **Nina fuera,**_

 _ **Paz.**_


End file.
